My life is perfect!
by TheCloudsOfImagination
Summary: Some cute moments between Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee. Read and enjoy!One-shot!


_**So I decided to write a Twilight oneshot just for a change from Power Rangers to Twilight till I get fresh ideas for the remaining stories...and I was getting a liitle bored too...but don't worry ,my other stories will be completed.**_

 _ **This one is just a filler story for you all...Read and enjoy...and do tell me if you want other twilight stories as well...**_

* * *

 **I don't own twilight. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

 _Plot **\- So basically this plot is set when Bella is a vampire and Nessie is the same age she was in Breaking Dawn 2. Story from Bella's POV. It's just some moments between Edward, Bella , Jacob and Renesmee.**_

* * *

It was a perfect day. Not much sunlight and a little cloudy.

I was in my room and Renesmee was sleeping peacefully in her bed. I missed the time when I used to sleep just like her. How much has my life changed in one year, it was hard to digest. Edward used to watch me sleep. How weird it felt at that time and how my compassion and love for him grew with time.

Edward, where was he by the way?

We were together the whole night reading a book and cuddling next to each other in the Cullen's house while Nessie was sleeping. He left at around 5:00 am in the morning and have not returned since then.

 _Ding Dong._

Who's at this moment?

I went downstairs only to realize that no one was in the house.

Yeah Alice and Rosalie were out for shopping. Carlisle and Esme went to Port Angeles for some work and Emmett and Jasper were out hunting in the forests and Edward...well I don't know where he is.

I opened the door and saw no one standing there. I was a bit confused and shrugged before closing the door but as soon as I turned closing the door I saw no one but Jacob smiling at me like a silly.

"Jake! How the hell did you get inside?"

"Um...nice start of a converation but I got in from the window?"

"So, why did you ring the doorbell?"

"Hahaha! Just for fun."

"Very funny!"

"Where's Eddie?"

"I don't know! AND HIS NAME IS NOT EDDIE!"

"Wait, wait, wait...you say you don't know where he is?"

"So what?...he can leave without informing me...he isn't my slave I guess."

"He acts more like one", Jacob laughed.

I growled and he immediately backed off.

"Where's Nessie?"

"Sleeping"

"Oh! My sleeping beauty. I wanna see her and since the rude and overprotective daddy is not here I think I am free to meet her."

"Oh! I see...Oh hey Edward!"

Jacob's face fell and he hid behind me. I laughed loudly and immediately he realized that I was joking.

"You!"

"It was the revenge for the fake door bell...wolf!"

"You vampire!"

We both laughed hysterically before hearing a sleepy voice from upstairs.

"Mom?"

I ran at my vampire speed to Nessie's room and Jake followed.

"Good morning Renesmee"

"Good morning mom!"

"Hey princess!"

"Jacob! How are you?", she ran and hugged him tightly and I snorted.

"I am good and you look beautiful today."

"Don't you say it everyday?"

"Yeah! Because you look more beautiful with each passing day."

She smiled at him and I could not help but smile as well.

"Jake, stay with her till I get back , I will get her something to eat."

"'Kay"

I went downstairs and I was in the kitchen when I heard a velvety voice say my name and in an instant came my angel in the kitchen.

"Hey love!"

"Edward! Where were you?"

His face fell and he immediately felt guilty. Oh my over dramatic vampire.

"Oh! I am sorry love! I went to get you something."

"Mr. Edward Over Dramatic Cullen, What did you buy for me?"

"This!", he seriously looked like a squealing over-excited Alice for a moment.

With this said he approached me slowly and gave me a small box.

I was confused and opened the box at human speed. He was smiling his angelic smile once again.

What I saw inside brought a smile on my face and I am sure if I were a human I would have cried.

In was a small pendant with the Cullen crest on it. I opened it and there were three pictures in it. One was Edward and me. The next was Jacob and Renesmee and the last was the whole Cullen family with Jacob included.

I smiled at it and he came forward and very carefully put it around my neck before kissing me on the cheek lovingly.

"Thank you Edward but what is so special today?"

"It's exactly two years before from today that I asked you to marry me Bella and you said yes!"

"Oh yeah! I am sorry I forgot! But I haven't got you anything."

"Bella, You gave me everything by breathing when you were a human and you gave me Renesmee now, I have got much more than I deserved already."

"Over dramatic Mr. Cullen"

"Clumsy Mrs. Cullen"

We both were smiling at each other and living the moment when suddenly I heard a shout from upstairs.

"Mom! I am hungry!"

"Oh My god! I forgot her food, will you excuse me Edward, Nessie is hungry!"

"She's up? and all alone in her room?"

"No, Jake's upstairs."

"When did he come?", he sounded not so happy.

"Just a few minutes ago."

"I will go keep a check on him."

"Edward, stop being so over protective, they are eventually gonna be together."

"Yeah, but still. She's my baby girl."

"Yeah go, Big daddy."

With this he left after kissing me quickly.

I too went upstairs and saw Edward threatening Jacob and a chuckling Renesmee.

"Mom, Dad doesn't allow me to go on a movie with Jake."

"You wanna go?"

"Of course mom."

"No! You are not going with him", said Edward harshly.

"I am not killing her Eddie!", said Jake.

"STOP CALLING ME EDDIE! THIS IS THE LAST WARNING!"

"Come on Edward, let her go if she wants to...besides it's a good day outside", I said.

"Bella! Not you now...you know I can't refuse you", Edward whined.

"CHECK! MATE! WIN!", shouted Nessie and Jake.

"Okay fine, go but be back by 2:00, and keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, Dog!", said Edward finally.

"Get ready sweetheart!",said Jacob ignoring Edward's words.

Renesmee got ready after having some breakfast and they left. I could not help but smile as well at how perfect my family had become with Renesmee and Jacob in it, and I am happy it's Jacob and not anyone else.

"So, you wanna go somewhere?", my angel asked me after they left.

"Where?"

"Guess..."

"...um...The meadow?"

"Very good Mrs. Smart Cullen!"

"Stop with the names Edward!"

He chuckled and we too went to our beautiful and mesmerizing meadow.

We sat there till sunset, smiling, cuddling , kissing and reliving all our moments we shared from day one, the day I met him in the biology class. How weird he acted around me, how my curiosity led me to discover that they were vampires, how we played baseball, my first prom dance with a broken leg, the wedding, then Nessie and every other moment I had enjoyed with all of my family members and somehow I knew that my family was perfect.

We talked for a while and then _we continued blissfully in our small but perfect piece of forever._

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **So...how was it? Please don't hate me if you don't like it...it was my first try at something other than Power Rangers...so please tell me what do you think about it...Good? bad? anything...as long as it's a review...You can even PM me...**_

 _ **See you all soon on my other stories...**_

 _ **Till then read and do review.**_


End file.
